Greyish Hellhole
by 4lex2316
Summary: Starring the awesome BlueXephos and Honeydew. The duo decides to embark on another adventure; a journey through a strange place they'd never seen before. However, when things turn for the worst, will their latest expedition prove to be their last... Rated T for fantasy violence. (On Hiatus, will not be updated in the near future).
1. The Adventure Begins

**Greyish Hellhole Chapter1: The Adventure Begins.**

**Starring the awesome BlueXephos and Honeydew. The duo decides to embark on another adventure; a journey through a strange place they'd never seen before. However, when things turn for the worst, will their latest expedition prove to be their last... Rated T for fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N Chapters will be approximitly 1,000 words long. Enjoy ****.**

BlueXephos fires his arrow, hitting the Wither straight in this face, slaying him. BlueXephos then ran over to Honeydew, and check his BattleScar he'd obtained 21 days ago. It was infected.

''Come on Honeydew, you can do it'' pleaded BlueXephos ''Don't die on me, Don't die on me now''.

''I'll try'' whispered Honeydew, as the Red Dragon flew through the gap in the Carven's roof, heading straight for them...

''Hurry'' called BlueXephos, and the Dragon landed on the Greyish Hellblock floor, merely blocks away...

**Location: Overworld, 21 days earlier...**

''Well, that was some successful mining'' commented Honeydew, as they headed from a ravine back to their home.

''I agree, we even got 7 diamonds'' said BlueXephos.

''And 13 Iron Ore, two stacks of coal, and even a flint from that weirdly placed block of gravel'' said Honeydew.

''About that, who do you think placed it?'' asked BlueXephos ''I mean, it can't have naturally formed their surely, I mean, it's was on top of some Iron Ore''.

''Endermen'' suggested Honeydew.

''Perhaps'' replied BlueXephos.

''Hey what's that?'' asked Honeydew, whom stopped and seamed to be starring at something in the distance.

''What?'' asked BlueXephos, turning to look at what Honeydew.

''That'' said Honeydew.

''Oh my...'' said BlueXephos.

What they where looking at was a portal that was the same shape as a Nether Portal, but unfimilar grey blocks and a green entrance way.

''Wierd'' commented Honeydew.

''What sort of stone is that, I don't recognise it? Asked BlueXephos.

''Me neither, lets brake it'' said Honeydew, grabbing his diamond pick.

The duo ran to the portal. As Honeydew broke it, BlueXephos ate a cooked Porkchop, as he was hungry from running 40 blocks.

After 12 seconds, the block broke: ''Greyish Hellblock?'' said Honeydew, as he studied it.

''Greyish...Hellblock?'' repeated BlueXephos.

''That's what it says'' said Honeydew; throwing it to BlueXephos.

''Can't be naturally occurring'' said BlueXephos, looking at it curiously.

''Lets check it out'' said Honeydew, preparing to step inside.

''Wait, swords out, there could be mobs'' said BlueXephos, and he got out his slightly damaged Diamond Sword.

Honeydew then got out his undamaged Diamond Sword.

''You always have to best me, don't you'' laughed BlueXephos, and they entered the portal.

**Location: Greyish Hellhole...**

As they arrived, the first thing they saw was more Greyish Hellblock... The second thing they saw was 2 Wither Skeletons. And 10 more in the distance.

''Mobs... You think'' Honeydew whispered to BlueXephos.

''Maybe they haven't noticed us'' BlueXephos whispered back, optimistically.

Suddenly, the two Wither Skeletons sprinted at them, swords at the ready.

''Hey, we can only withstand one hit'' whispered BlueXephos.

''Bow?'' asked Honeydew.

''64 arrows, yes'' replied BlueXephos.

''Same; 33 arrows'' replied Honeydew, as the two Withers converged on them.

''I'll help by Sniping'' said BlueXephos, and he opened fire.

Honeydew got his sword ready.

As BlueXephos fired on a single Wither Skeleton, Honeydew converged on another, and hit him with his Diamond Sword. Honeydew then retreated, and prepared to engage. BlueXephos fired behind him, hitting the Wither Skeleton in the face.

Honeydew then wacked the Wither Skeleton in the face, as BlueXephos retreated, firing his Bow at the Wither Skeleton. Honeydew than punched the Wither Skeleton in the face, finishing him off. As he turned, he saw BlueXephos finish of the second Wither Skeleton with a shot to the face.

''To the face'' said BlueXephos happily. As they turned to leave, 10 more Wither Skeletons approached.

''Oh God'' said Honeydew.

BlueXephos opened fire on them. As the third went down, Honeydew sprung into action. Slaying one, he retreated, and then killed another. However, he was getting surrounded, and BlueXephos could only hit those at the back. As he was being backed in a corner, he took down two more.

Honeydew then jumped in the air three times, slaying the 6th. Two went down from the BlueXephos's bow. But then, something terrible happned. A wither brung his stone sword up, and slashed into Honeydew, knocking him back.

''No!'' yelled BlueXephos, running forward and grabbing his sword. He slew two, and then got in front of Honeydew's limp body,, protecting him from harm. With his battle wound, he couldn't afford another hit.

BlueXephos easily finished off the last Wither Skeletons, and then turned to check on his friend, not noticing the Ghasts that was bearing down on them.

''Are you okay Honeydew'' asked BlueXephos, as he 'sneaked' down to look at him.

''I'll be fine'' said Honeydew, and he got up.

''You'll have a mighty Battle Scar'' complimented BlueXephos, as they walked slowly toward the portal.

The Ghasts lined up a shot with it's fireballs, and fired.

Honeydew saw the ball, but BlueXephos did not: ''Xephos, down'' called out Honeydew, as he shoved himself and BlueXephos to the ground. The fireball whizzed over head, and hit the portal.

BlueXephos reacted quickly, firing four arrows at the Ghast, hitting with only one. However, only one was enough. Honeydew fired two at the second Ghast, but missed. The Ghast fired again, causing both of the Players to run to the left. As they sprinted for cover, Honeydew fired an arrow overhead, getting a direct hit on the Ghast, slaying it. The third and final Ghast fired, missing BlueXephos my inches. The Ghast then retreated, hiding behind the Cavern's arced walls.

''Status?'' asked an alarmed Honeydew.

''Well, I doubt we can get home, but apart from that, we're good'' said BlueXephos.

''And we need is food'' said Honeydew, wincing because of his most recent wound.

''Oh God, I doubt there are any Pigs or Cows here'' said BlueXephos, suddenly alarmed.

''Or Chickens, look, I'll be fine, we both know that we've have wounds before'' said Honeydew.

''Only once before, that arrow from the Spider Jockey'' countered BlueXephos.

''Good point'' said Honeydew, wincing at the memory.

''Look, maybe we should just travel thorugh this... whatever this is, and maybe there is a portal on the other side'' suggested BlueXephos.

''Okay, and maybe we'll find some food'' said Honeydew.

''Hopefully'' said BlueXephos.

''Let's just help there aren't any more groups of Wither Skeletons, or aerial squads of Ghasts'' said Honeydew.

''We may not survive another assault like that'' agreed BlueXephos, and the duo headed north, hopefully to the end of the Caverns. Unaware that there would be more dangers and assaults to come...


	2. Aerial Duel

**Greyish Hellhole Chapter2: Aerial Duel.**

**Starring the awesome BlueXephos and Honeydew. The duo decides to embark on another adventure; a journey through a strange place they'd never seen before. However, when things turn for the worst, will their latest expedition prove to be their last... Rated T for fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N Decided to change the second Category to Mystery, because of the way this story is going. **

''Should we treat this as a regular adventure?'' asked Honeydew.

''What do you mean?'' asked BlueXephos.

''Well, if you think about it, this is similar to travelling through the Nether'' Honeydew put forward.

''I suppose'' agreed BlueXephos.

''So if we attempt to get through here and find the end, then maybe we can get back home'' said Honeydew.

''What if there's no end'' suggested BlueXephos.

''Well, at least we'd off had a go, I mean, thanks to that damn Ghast, we have no other way out'' said Honeydew.

''I suppose, but we'll have to be quick, we may run out of hunger and starve'' said BlueXephos, as the duo started to walk along the uneven ground.

''Do you think there are any more Mobs?'' asked BlueXephos.

''Probably, maybe even new ones'' suggested Honeydew.

''I wonder if there are Dragons'' pondered BlueXephos aloud.

''I doubt it; but as long as their not Ender Dragons, I don't care'' said Honeydew.

The duo continued to walk in silence, occasionally discussing about Tactics, until they reached something they didn't expect to find:

''WATER!'' yelled Honeydew, happy to finally find some.

''We need a Buckett'' pointed out BlueXephos.

''Do you think there's Iron Ore?'' asked Honeydew, at little less excited.

''I doubt it'' replied BlueXephos sadly.

''Lava'' pointed out Honeydew.

''Maybe we can connect the two'' suggested BlueXephos.

''For Cobblestone?'' asked Honeydew.

''Yep, maybe we can get stone, I mean, our swords may run out'' confirmed Honeydew.

''We may need Picks'' confirmed BlueXephos.

BlueXephos mined the blocks around it, but as the fire and water connected, a new block was formed.

''What the heck is the block?'' asked Honeydew, surprised.

''Greyish HydroBlock'' said BlueXephos, clearly confused.

''Oh, what the hell can we do with that?'' asked Honeydew angrily.

''Do you have any wood?'' asked Honeydew.

''16, why?'' asked BlueXephos.

''We can place a crafting table'' suggested Honeydew.

''Worth a shot'' said BlueXephos, and crafted and placed it.

''Now what?'' asked BlueXephos.

''Place it in, see if we can get some blocks out of it'' said Honeydew.

''Nothing'' said BlueXephos, after trying twice.

''Pick or Sword?'' asked Honeydew.

''None'' said BlueXephos, placing it in anger.

Suddenly, a massive Blue Dragon erupted out of it. It was at least 20 blocks high, and it's tail was at least 30 blocks long.

''What where you saying about Dragons?'' asked Honeydew.

''Oh God'' whispered back BlueXephos.

''What is you purpose here?'' growled the Blue Dragon.

''We wish to leave'' shouted back Honeydew.

''Good Luck with that'' growled the Dragon, and flew backwards and a fast pace.

''Wait... What the nether does that mean'' shouted blueXephos.

No response was heard.

''So, that was a Dragon'' said Honeydew.

Suddenly, the Blue Dragon flew back fast, flying straight at them.

''Honeydew, Down!'' yelled BlueXephos, and shoved him and Honeydew away from the path of the flying Dragon.

The duo ducked behind a crack in the wall, now protected.

''Ghasts'' whispered Honeydew.

Suddenly, three Ghasts appeared, all firing on the Blue Dragon:

The Blue Dragon flew forward dodging all three fireballs, and the swung its tail at a Ghasts, knocking it out the sky. It then bit into the second Ghasts, killing it. Finally, it breathed Water out of its mouth, deflecting the final Ghasts fireballs away. Then, it's head slammed into it, killing it instantly. But then, the final Ghast fired on it face, and it appeared to kill it... The blue dragon slumped to the ground, appearing the move it's body to hide BlueXephos and Honydew; whom could only watch helplessly.

''We have to do something'' said Honeydew.

BlueXephos nodded, and then ran out of cover, jumped in the air, and slashed his Diamond sword straight into the Ghasts face, slaying it. He then joined Honeydew, whom was at the Dragons side.

''It'll be okay'' comforted Honeydew.

''I'm not going to... make... it'' whispered the Dragon.

''There...are...four...more...Ender...Green...Red...Yellow...'' stammered the Dragon, before it's eyes closed.

Honeydew got up, teary eyed, as BlueXephos ran up. He shook his head, and slumped to the ground.

''He said, There were four more, and then he said Ender, Green, Red, and Yellow'' said Honeydew. ''What do you think that meant?'',.

''More dragons; I mean, there is an Ender one, we know that?'' suggested BlueXephos.

''Maybe'' agreed Honeydew.

''Why did those Ghasts attack the Dragon like that...And why was he so cold when we first met him?'' asked Honeydew.

''I don't know, but maybe we'll find out'' said BlueXephos.

''Okay, look, we need to go, but we can't leave him here'' said Honeydew, gesturing to the fire.

And that's what they did. They channelled the lava flow to the Dragon, and set him alight.

''Goodbye, Blue'' stammered Honeydew, clearly upset.

BlueXephos merely nodded, and the duo walked off. Albeit a bit more slowly. And, together, they travelled through the dark cavern the Blue Dragon and flown through minutes ago, hoping to find an answer to what had happened; and maybe an answer on how to escape...

**Location: Unknown.**

Two Endermen sat in a dark room, observing the duo walk slowly.

''They are moving to fast, this is bad'' said the first.

''They should never have found the blue so quickly'' said the second.

''They don't need to be involved in the Ghast and Dragon war, they need to slay the Wither'' said the first.

''It doesn't matter; they will find him soon'' said the second.

''I hope so; the Wither is getting stronger'' said the first.

''Aye'' said the second.

''We need to watch these two more closely'' said the first.

''They may need the end'' said the second.

''Whatever it takes; the prophecy must be fulfilled'' said the first.

And the second nodded...


End file.
